


(not)obvious

by orphan_account



Category: The Twelve Huntsmen (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After barely escaping an unwanted engagement, Percy unexpectedly bonds with her new handmaiden.





	(not)obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



The way the Prince phrased his intention to marry another was not only tacky, but just plain cruel. At least she didn't take it personally because Percy never wanted to marry him in the first place. She initially balked at the idea and screamed out a loud 'no’ when her father first brought it up to her.

 

In Percy’s mind a little tact wouldn't have killed the Prince when he decided to break the engagement. The other Princess he planned to take as a wife, however seemed sorry for the turn of events.

 

Percy tried to explain that she felt relieved over not having to marry the Prince. She never was interested in men and the only reason Percy agreed to this ridiculous engagement was to get her father off her back; with the catch being that if it didn’t work out then he would let her do as she pleased. The Princess, however, insisted on doing something for Percy because of the way everything went down. 

 

She reluctantly agreed and somehow found herself going home with a new handmaiden sitting beside her. Percy felt uncomfortable with her presence. She didn't know any of the circumstances surrounding the young woman's assignment as her handmaiden, so Percy had to ask.

 

“Are you sure Princess Kathryn didn't force you to go along with me?”

 

She sighed. “I assure you she didn't, my lady. She simply felt guilty for the events that transpired and thought your journey back home might be more enjoyable if you had companionship. “

 

Percy was inclined to believe her. The handmaiden told the story convincingly enough. “And she picked you?”

 

“No, I volunteered, my lady,” she explained. “I used to work at a tavern before agreeing to pose as one of the princess’s huntsmen. Being a handmaiden seemed like it would be a step up from that given my very cheap former boss. After I left, I had no intention of going back so here I am.”

 

“In that case, I'm inclined to agree.” A snort of amusement escaped Percy. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, embarrassed by the less than ladylike sound.

 

The woman smiled. “I go by Valencia, my lady. Feel free to shorten it to, Val. I've never been fond of the full version.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Valencia-- Val.” 

 

Percy felt a little more at ease now that she knew Val wasn't forced to go back to her kingdom as a new handmaiden or be part of the princess’s strange yet effective plan. She couldn't fully relax, however. How could Percy when Val was so distractingly pretty?

 

She found it difficult not to stare but did occasionally steal quick glances; taking in the way Val’s short black hair curled around her ears and the sharpness of her cheekbones.

 

Every time Percy's gaze fell to just below Val's collarbone, she looked straight towards the window. She hoped Val didn't look at her in these moments because a dark blush dusted Percy's cheeks. It would only make Percy blush even harder.

 

“How long of a ride is this anyway, my lady?”

 

“Ah, about two hours. I think we're halfway there by now,” Percy muttered. “Are you eager to get to work? You don't have to start working right away you know. Relax and have some fun first.”

 

Val smirked. “What kind of fun and relaxation do you have in mind, my lady? I have a few ideas but I should get your take first.” The tone Val used sounded flirtatious. Of course, Percy didn't want to read too much into it but it really sounded like her new handmaiden was flirting with her.

 

“Um… I love reading in my spare time so we should read. Yes, crack open a book and read,” Percy stuttered out.

 

She turned and started staring straight out the window of the carriage again. This time, Val most definitely saw the blush. Percy refused to look back in Val’s direction because she didn't want to see any reaction she may have.

 

By the time they arrived at the Kingdom, Percy was sure she imagined it all. Being so close to a pretty girl had clearly made Percy temporarily lose her mind.

 

It was foolish to think anyone would bother flirting with Percy. She wasn't very interesting or had anything but average looks. Percy easily faded into the background her sisters liked to always tease.

 

Percy shook her head free of those thoughts before climbing out of the carriage. “Follow me, Val. I'll show you to your room and then my quarters.”

 

“No library then, my lady?” Val asked, shooting Percy another one of those smiles that seemed to border on flirtatious. This time Percy felt half sure it wasn't a trick of the mind. “I was looking forward to catching up on a little reading before getting to work.”

 

She smiled nervously “I… I still intend on us retiring to the library. It's just probably best to give you a short tour first.”

 

The tour was over very quickly and true to her word, Percy showed Val to the palace library. She showed her to a quiet, secluded spot in the back. It was Percy's favorite place to curl up with a book and shut out the world for at least a little.

 

“This is a cozy little place, my lady,” Val remarked. She quickly made herself comfortable, dropping herself in one of the plush chairs near the window.

 

Percy chose the seat next to Val even if the idea of being in such close proximity with her new handmaiden made her nervous. “If it's just the two of us, you can address me as Percy. All that formality gets on my nerves.”

 

“All right, Percy it is then; in private at least.” 

 

Val then winked. Actually winked at her. This pretty much confirmed that Val really was flirting with her. The problem was Percy didn't know how to address it without sounding like a complete complete idiot.

 

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and grabbed the first two books she set eyes on. Percy handed one to Val before opening the one she chose for herself. “I think you'll enjoy the book. It's quite the read.”

 

“The complete history of marine wildlife?” Val asked in amusement.

 

“... Like I said, it's quite the read.”

 

Percy buried her face in her book, trying to read the words but ultimately failing at taking in any of them. How could Percy think of anything but the fact that she had just made a huge fool of herself in front of Val?

 

She was never going to be able to put this out of her mind.

~*~

Percy found that it was quite easy to fall into a routine with Val; though this wasn’t the problem. The flirting had ceased entirely. It continued for a few weeks but after tapering off, it stopped. It saddened Percy more than she thought it would. Obviously, Val had found someone else to be interested in; someone not as boring as her.

 

One day while spending a relaxing afternoon in the library, Percy somehow worked up the nerve to actually ask. “Val, can I ask you about something?”

 

“Ooh, this should be good.”

 

And there it was again!

 

“Um… you’ve been flirting with me right? Or is it all in my head?”

 

“You thought it was all in your head? Well shit. I thought I was pretty obvious,” Val muttered in what sounded like disappointment.

 

Percy felt her cheeks redden but persisted when a surge of annoyance hit her. “Why did you stop then?”

 

Val blinked. “I figured you weren’t interested. I mean, when we were first on our way to the kingdom I saw the way you kept looking at me but then you kept rebuffing my attempts. I figured you had lost interest in me.”

“But I am! I… I just thought I was mistaken about the flirting,” Percy admitted.

 

At this, Val burst out laughing. “Well so we don't repeat our early mistakers, let me tell you straight out that I am very interested in you, Percy. Do you feel the same?”

 

“Yes! I… I mean, yes.” Percy blurted out, grateful when Val pulled her close and kissed her. At least this way, she wouldn’t embarrass herself again. 

 

Besides, Percy really wanted to kiss Val.


End file.
